Masquerade
by SurferGurl14
Summary: At midnight, your true love will find you. For Dawn will it be someone she would have never expected? Ikarishipping! X:Oneshot to kick off the Ikarishipping Summer Romance Contest!:X


_Alright, lovelies. I am proposing a contest! This contest is for anyone who can write an Ikarishipping Summer oneshot, in the spirit of summer! The main couple must be of course, Ikarishipping (Dawn and Paul), but you may have any other minor couples (such as Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Hoennshipping, Advanceshipping, ect.). For our main couple romance, it's free game! You can write about make-ups, break-ups, crushes, love triangles, ANYTHING. I and certain others on the site, shall be judging. The contest starts today and ends August 13__th__! That give about two and a half months. If you want to enter, PM me with the name of your oneshot or just leave a review on this story with your onshot name! In preparation, I wrote a story, just to get everyone in the spirit. So enjoy this oneshot! And Happy Writing! –SG_

* * *

><p><strong>MASQUERADE<strong>

_Two Weeks Ago:_

"So the summer countdown is exactly two weeks left!" Dawn exclaimed as she stuffed her small calendar into her messenger bag.

"Actually just a week and a half, because there is NO frikin' way that I am showing up after exams," Dawn's best friend, May wiped her forehead. The sun shone directly above them. And it was hot.

_Oh yeah_, Dawn thought. _Exams are coming, starting Monday, and they're coming hard._

Dawn and her friends, May, Leaf, and Misty were walking towards their cars as Leaf pointed out that when they came back from the weekend, exams would waiting, but they'd be skipping the last four days of school.

Misty's eyes shone as Leaf mentioned the last day, "And guess what else is coming up in two weeks?"

May laughed, "Oh how could we forget the Waterflower party of the year!"

Every year, Misty threw THE biggest party of the year. No other party could compete with it. No one even tried anymore. This year, Misty scheduled it the last day of school, because people, including May, were leaving to go out of town or out of the region for their vacations.

Dawn was happy that she wasn't leaving. The stress of packing killed her. She could relax.

Plus the four of them were going to Leaf's beach house when May came back from visiting her dad in Hoenn.

"Oh and one more thing," Misty announced very loudly as they walked through the crowd of their fellow classmates, who Dawn felt were listening to their conversation.

"This year's theme is _Masquerade Ball_."

* * *

><p>"That exam was a bitch. I'm not even lying," May grumbled as the four of them walked out of their last exam for the year.<p>

"Maybe that's what you get for watching movies and eating popcorn instead of studying," Dawn pointed up.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"…okay. Sure May."

"You know why I love exam days?" Leaf interrupted, "You get to leave early, you basically have like 3 extra hours to do whatever you want!"

"And on the bright side, no more school! SUMMER IS HERE!" Misty yelled.

Everyone around them cheered. "So what should we do tomorrow," Dawn asked as they reached her silver convertible. She opened the trunk and the four of them put their bags in.

"Well shopping and manicures!" Leaf told her.

"Exactly, we can't show up at Misty's party in dresses we've worn before," May realized.

Misty fist pumped, "To the mall it is!"

An announcement echoed over the campus as Dawn pulled out of the parking lot.

"Attention to all students, there _is_ school tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled as she picked out the pink color for her fingernails. She looked beside her to see her friends all getting their signature colors as well; Leaf, green; May, red; and Misty, blue.<p>

"So Mist, did Ash ask you to your party?" May asked.

They leaned in to hear her answer. Ash was Misty's best friend, even though it was so obvious that they had the hots for each other. They had all been waiting for the day that Ash would finally ask her out.

"No."

"What?" Leaf exclaimed, just as Dawn let out a "Seriously?"

May immediately turned her head from the right to the left. "Well did Lucas ask you, Dawn?"

"No, but I kind of expected him to," she confessed.

Lucas was her on/off boyfriend. At the moment they were off but she was still hoping that he would ask her out again at the party or before.

"Well he's coming," Misty offered. "Brendan texted me last night that him and Lucas were able to come."

May's eyes widened, "BRENDAN IS COMING?"

Leaf laughed, "Drew is gonna have his hands full keeping Brendan away from you."

Drew was May's boyfriend and Brendan was Drew's rival who had a not so secret crush on May. Brendan was also best friends with Lucas.

"Well Leaf's being awful quiet in the corner, who are you going with?" Dawn asked.

Leaf's cheeks held a small pink tint, "Oh…uhhh. I'm going with Gary."

Immediately the remaining three of them started babbling.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Well I did not see that coming."

"You loser, why didn't you tell us?"

Leaf just blushed and hid her face.

"Wait…" Dawn realized. Ash was coming. Drew was coming. And Gary was coming. That meant that the fourth of the group was coming too…Paul. "Misty, are all the members of the Goon Squad coming?"

Misty chuckled nervously, "Yup! The Goon Squad is bringing all four parts: the arrogance, the flirtation, the jokes and…the bad attitude."

Dawn bit on her cheek, "Great, _just great_."

Paul was the mean one of his friends, the cold bad boy. He was indifferent to everyone. And Dawn couldn't stand his attitude.

"Don't worry girl! There will be so many people that you probably won't even see him!" May bargained.

"Actually you _won't_ see him. Everyone will be wearing masks," Misty reminded everyone.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, the girls dragged their dresses into the Casa de Waterflower. They were spending the week at Misty's house, helping with the party and such.<p>

"Okay dresses on!" Misty commanded as she rummaged for her camera.

Leaf wore a strapless green dress with a black ribbon that tied into a bow in the back that went to her mid-thigh. Her mask was green and black. May's dress was a one strapped red dress with a bow underneath her bust that held a Beautifly on her back; it went to a few inches above her knees. Her mask was in the shape of a Beautifly, red and gold. Misty went with a tight sparkly aquamarine dress that stopped just above her mid-thigh. Her mask was sparkly blue and silver. Dawn stepped out in her strapless pink dress, it was tight until it reached her hips then small pink feathers texture with purple splotches reached until her mid-thigh. Her mask was pink and purple.

"Say cheese," Misty yelled as she took almost twenty pictures of them.

"Do not put these pictures on PokéFace, until after the party. I will be so mad if someone turns up in one of our dresses."

"Done, I agree."

Leaf grabbed her phone as it chimed, "Hey Dawn, it looks like Lucas isn't going with Ursula."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gary just texted me. He said that Ursula just asked Paul to be her date, but he said no."

Misty and May started laughing. They hated Ursula.

"She-she asked Pa-Paul!" May exclaimed in between breaths.

"And he said no!" Misty fell to the floor and wiped away a tear.

Dawn exchanged a look with Leaf as they watched the pair laugh on the floor. Dawn grabbed her phone as it vibrated in her pocket.

It was Lucas.

**To: Dawn  
>From: Lucas<strong>

I'll see you at Misty's party :)

* * *

><p><em>I'm in love all ri-ri-right, with my crazy beautiful life.<em>

_With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered._

_Every night we're done to go out,_

_Waking up on a different couch_

_Till the next night, on the next flight. _

_I guess we're doing all right._

_Oh, Oh, Oh._

"So guess what I discovered," May said through the microphone to all the party-goers. Dawn, Misty and Leaf turned to the stage to see her with wide eyes.

"Oh noo," Misty prayed.

"Tonight, at midnight, Venus will be directly in front of the moon. At midnight, you will find your true love. It'll be whoever you are with when the clock strikes midnight. So all masks will stay on until midnight, then you can take them off. That's all."

As May walked down the stage, a guy called out, "Midnight wouldn't be tonight. It would be tomorrow morning."

The green-haired boy, was no other than Drew Hayden, Dawn guessed. It was really hard to see who was who with the masks and the lack of lighting.

Someone bumped into Misty.

"Oh sorry," the guy said.

"ASH!" Misty asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"It's Misty," Misty looked over at us.

"Whoa, Mist? Really? I thought I just talked to you over there," Ash pointed in the direction of another ginger.

_Just living the life._

_Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_Every single night we fight to get a little high on life._

_To get a little something right, something real, at least we try._

_Time after time, try dodging all the douche bag guys._

_Try trading all the wasted time for something real, _

_In this crazy life._

"Uhm, no. It's Misty."

"Well, can I get you a drink?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled, "Sure."

"Idiot," Leaf whispered to Dawn. Dawn giggled.

"Wait a sec, please don't tell me that's Gary in the neon green shirt," Leaf gasped.

Dawn turned and did a double take. She had no doubt it was him.

Leaf's phone chimed. "Nooooooo, it really is him!"

Dawn just rolled her eyes and pushed Leaf in Gary's direction.

But just as quickly Leaf turned, "Just so you know, Lucas is used to matching with you. My bet is that he'll the one with a pink tie."

* * *

><p>Her words rolled around in Dawn's head.<p>

It made perfect sense. She frantically looked for pink ties when she bumped into someone. "Sorry…"

_This is for the dirty girls all around the world._

_Here we go!_

_Dirty Dirty Dancer._

_Another day, another night._

_And she acting like she don't sleep._

_She's a five when she drinks._

_But she's a ten when she's on top of me._

She looked up and saw a boy wearing a dark purple shirt and a pink tie and almost did a back flip.

PINK TIE!

"Oh my god!"

The guy she bumped into looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Then Dawn became more confused. That wasn't Lucas, she could tell by the voice.

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer. Dirty dirty dancer._

_Never ever lonely._

But she knew _that voice_.

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer. Dirty, dirty dancer._

_You'll never be her only._

She knew she did, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_Purple hair._

There were a lot of guys with purple hair.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

He _smirked_.

_A smirk._

"So Strange Girl, would you like to dance?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure thing Mystery Boy."

* * *

><p>Maybe he was one of the local boys that Misty invited, or from another school.<p>

All she really knew was that she _didn't want to see_ Lucas.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track._

She _didn't_ want Lucas to ask her out.

_She won't walk away but she won't look back._

_She looks good, but her boyfriend says she looks like a mess._

She _wanted this guy_ to ask her out.

He was so…_hypnotizing_. And he didn't seem interested in anyone, _but her._

_She's a mess. She's a mess. Now the girl is stressed._

_She's a mess. She's a mess. She's a mess. She's a mess._

They were on the dance floor, moving close. Her hand on him; his hands staying put on her waist.

He could hear him breath.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Cause when he looks at her, she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

She was pretty sure he heard him take her breath away.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

_Cause when he looks at her, she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark._

Eyes locked. Sapphire meeting Onyx.

After dancing, he got them drinks and they sat on Misty's couch.

"I know! I hate washing my water bottle; I mean why can't you just refill it?"

"That's what I thought. I just kept my water bottle in my room and just refilled it and it grew mold. I haven't drunken from a water bottle since."

"Why didn't you just go downstairs and wash it out," she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't really like leaving my room."

She laughed.

"So favorite movie?" Mystery Boy asked.

"Pretty in Pink," she promptly replied.

He looked her over, "I can tell."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. My turn; where do you go to school?"

"Bell Academy."

Bell Academy?

"Wait," she blinked, "You go to BA too?"

"Really Dawn? You don't know who I am. I'm surprised."

The only purple haired guys she actually knew were Harley, Reggie and…Paul.

"I've narrowed it down to three," she offered.

"I'm in a lot of your classes."

Strike out Reggie.

"And you yell at me a lot."

Strike out Harley.

Paul.

She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see you've figured it out."

"Yup!"

He smirked, "You act like you've just won a scavenger hunt."

"Exactly, and I love my prize."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She felt his arms around her. She heard cheering . She opened one eye and saw balloons and glitter and masks coming down from the ceiling.

It was midnight.

'_At midnight, you will find your true love. It'll be whoever you are with when the clock strikes midnight.'_

When they broke apart, she whispered in his ear as he removed his mask, and hers. "I want you."

"Oh no…" he said.

She pulled away, "Excuse me?"

"No, look at who's coming towards us."

Dawn turned and saw Ursula stomping towards them.

"You turned me down and then you have the nerve to show up at the party and with her!" Ursula yelled at Paul as she indicated Dawn.

Paul's face instantly turned into stone, "Yeah pretty much."

Ursula's face turned red with anger. "Fine. You weren't good enough for me anyway." She stomped away.

The moment she was out of sight, they started laughing.

"I've never seen this side of you. You're nice. Who knew Paul Shinji was a romantic," she teased.

"All that matters is that you know," he kissed her again. "So be my girlfriend?"

"Well duh!" Something occurred to her. "We need to take pictures. Then you can be in my PokéFace profile picture!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, hold on. I'm gonna get Misty's camera."

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking back with the camera when Lucas caught her arm. Sure enough he was wearing a pink tie. "Hey, sorry I wasn't able to find you tonight. I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go out again."<p>

He looked over at Paul.

He was staring at her.

She smiled.

He smiled back, and her heart fluttered.

"Sorry Lucas, I'm with someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was little cute FLUFF. OK, contest on! **

**I disown the songs, [Crazy, Beautiful Life by Ke$ha. Dirty Dancer by Enrique. Dance in the Dark by GAGA.]**

**All who want to enter, review with your oneshot name or just PM me!**

**Good luck to all.**

**-SG**


End file.
